


Storm in a Teacup

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: С того самого вечера она не идет у него из головы, словно проникла ему под кожу, въелась в мысли… он до сих пор чувствует ее прикосновения, ее смех звенит в ушах, а сияющий взгляд – как отражение его собственного…





	Storm in a Teacup

***  
Се­год­ня – _тот са­мый_ день… Ли от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, еще не сов­сем от­да­вая се­бе от­чет – в чем имен­но день _тот са­мый_ … Осоз­на­ние на­гоня­ет ка­кие-то се­кун­ды спус­тя – Ака­демия, Зак, вы­пуск… и нель­зя ска­зать­ся жут­ко за­нятым на служ­бе, гла­ва Ака­демии про­сил о лич­ном одол­же­нии. От­ца, ско­рее все­го – не бу­дет, ма­ма… Ли чуть мор­щится сво­ему от­ра­жению, хоть и пос­ле их с от­цом раз­во­да прош­ло уже дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, а луч­ше не ста­ло… Вы­ходит, толь­ко он – из семьи… нет, есть ведь еще Ка­ра… С то­го са­мого ве­чера она не идет у не­го из го­ловы, слов­но про­ник­ла ему под ко­жу, въ­елась в мыс­ли… он до сих пор чувс­тву­ет ее при­кос­но­вения, ее смех зве­нит в ушах, а си­яющий взгляд – как от­ра­жение его собс­твен­но­го… _Де­вуш­ка бра­та! Она при­над­ле­жит За­ку_ – эту ман­тру при­ходит­ся пов­то­рять при каж­дой их встре­че, по­это­му Ли рез­ко сво­дит их ко­личес­тво к ми­нималь­но-воз­можно­му…  
  
- _Те­бе не нра­вит­ся Ка­ра? – Зак впол­не спо­собен на вы­воды, зна­ком толь­ко ошиб­ся…  
\- С че­го ты так ре­шил? – сде­лав нес­коль­ко глот­ков ам­бро­зии, преж­де чем от­ве­тить, Ли сколь­зит взгля­дом по ок­рес­тнос­тям улич­но­го ка­фе, ку­да брат его не­ожи­дан­но вы­дер­нул.  
\- Брось, я же те­бя знаю! Ты уже триж­ды от­ка­зал­ся от на­ших приг­ла­шений под раз­личны­ми бла­говид­ны­ми пред­ло­гами, пос­ледний раз – ед­ва ли не в пос­ледний мо­мент… - Зак ки­ва­ет в под­твержде­нии сво­их слов, - Ка­ра бы­ва­ет рез­кой, но от нее это не за­висит. Она – пи­лот-инс­трук­тор на вай­пе­рах, ей нель­зя быть мяг­кой. Та­кую, как она, труд­но за­быть… ты вот на­вер­ня­ка пом­нишь, как она прик­ла­дыва­ла те­бя мор­дой об стол на учеб­ных бо­евых вы­летах… мо­жет быть по по­зыв­но­му – Стар­бак.  
Ли за­мет­но дер­га­ет­ся, но зас­тавля­ет се­бя соб­рать­ся, - Я не мо­гу пом­нить всех соп­ля­чек, бе­га­ющих за мной с ме­мори-книж­ка­ми, - от­шу­чива­ет­ся он.  
\- Бед­ный ус­та­лый Апол­ло, - яз­вит Зак, - ему и ле­тать-то не­ког­да, толь­ко от пок­лонниц и от­би­вать­ся!   
\- Че­го ты за­вел­ся, Зак? – зал­пом до­пив, Ли раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, - за­чем те­бе так нуж­но, что­бы твоя оче­ред­ная бу­дущая быв­шая ста­ла мне близ­кой и род­ной? Ты ж на ней не же­нить­ся соб­рался… - брат как-то по­доз­ри­тель­но дол­го мол­чит, сер­дце Ли уха­ет ку­да-то вниз… - серь­ез­но?  
\- По­жалуй… - Зак от­ве­ча­ет пря­мым взгля­дом, - не ска­жу, что не ду­мал об этом… хо­чу поз­на­комить их с па­пой, она ему неп­ре­мен­но пон­ра­вит­ся!   
\- Те­бе на­до за­кон­чить Ака­демию! – то­ном стар­ше­го бра­та на­поми­на­ет Ли, ста­ратель­но за­пины­вая собс­твен­ные сом­не­ния как мож­но глуб­же, - По­том ус­тро­ить­ся там, ку­да те­бя рас­пре­делят и толь­ко пос­ле…  
\- Мож­но поп­ро­сить от­ца, что­бы ос­та­вил ме­ня в сто­лице… - по­пер­хнув­шись ам­бро­зи­ей, Ли смот­рит на бра­та, тот по­жима­ет пле­чами, - а что? Он – Ком­мандер, у не­го крей­сер под на­чалом, не­уже­ли ему не пой­дут навс­тре­чу!  
\- Та­кие свя­зи не ис­поль­зу­ет без край­ней не­об­хо­димос­ти, - его от­вет вы­зыва­ет у За­ка ци­нич­ную ус­мешку, - Это ты со сво­им да­ром к по­летам мо­жешь не ду­мать о том, где от­да­вать долг ар­мии, а мне нуж­но мес­то пос­по­кой­нее… Ду­маю, па­па пой­мет…  
\- Не смей тре­бовать одол­же­ний от от­ца! – Ли ред­ко поз­во­ля­ет се­бе по­вышен­ные то­на, - Ты не по­нима­ешь, че­го это ему сто­ит!   
\- О, не на­чинай сно­ва, Ли! Ты всег­да из ко­жи вон лез, что­бы быть па­поч­ки­ным лю­бим­цем! – ос­та­вив на сто­ле день­ги, Зак под­ни­ма­ет­ся, бро­сая на­пос­ле­док, - Мо­жет и хо­рошо, что ты к нам боль­ше не при­ходишь, хоть пе­рес­та­ну изоб­ра­жать ра­дость от тво­его при­сутс­твия!_  
  
Тог­да ка­залось – на­дол­го пос­со­рились и та­кое по­ложе­ние дел его впол­не ус­тро­ило бы, не на­до боль­ше при­думы­вать бла­говид­ных пред­ло­гов, что­бы не ви­деть ее… Она и так слиш­ком час­то по­яв­ля­ет­ся в его снах, для де­вуш­ки бра­та… Сер­дце сно­ва бо­лез­ненно сжи­ма­ет­ся – они оба уже нас­толь­ко увяз­ли в этом, что ино­го вы­хода, кро­ме как все рас­ска­зать За­ку, он не ви­дит… но Ка­ра… она ста­ратель­но де­ла­ет вид, что ров­ным сче­том ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дит, все как всег­да и то, что слу­чилось в Ко­лони­аль­ный День – там и ос­та­нет­ся…  
  
 _Об­ще­вой­ско­вой пик­ник в Ко­лони­аль­ный День – дань тра­дици­ям и сво­еоб­разный спо­соб при­мирить раз­ные ро­да воск меж­ду со­бой. Иног­да да­же по­луча­ет­ся – на двух от­дель­но взя­тых бо­евых еди­ницах. Ли, как од­но­го из луч­ших пи­лотов фло­та, ре­гуляр­но приг­ла­ша­ют гвоз­дем праз­днич­ной прог­раммы по­летов. Вы­пус­кной курс Ака­демии то­же всег­да при­нима­ет учас­тие в пред­став­ле­нии, кто на под­хва­те, кто на де­монс­тра­ции до­зап­равки в воз­ду­хе, кто на фи­гурах выс­ше­го пи­лота­жа…  
\- Ты де­ла­ешь это спе­ци­аль­но, Ли? – вре­мян­ка, от­данная под раз­де­вал­ку для пи­лотов, сот­ря­са­ет­ся до ос­но­вания, ког­да Ка­ра вле­та­ет вслед за ним, для яс­ности смач­но хлоп­нув дверью.  
\- Я вы­пол­няю ого­ворен­ную прог­рамму, - не по­вора­чива­ясь, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - это твои са­лаги ле­зут под кры­ло! И это – луч­шие пи­лоты вы­пус­кно­го кур­са? – раз­вернув­шись, Ли ока­зыва­ет­ся с ней ли­цом к ли­цу, - Сда­ешь по­зиции, Стар­бак…   
\- Ты под­ре­зал вто­рого ве­дуще­го и пе­рек­рыл тра­ек­то­рию его ве­домо­му, - нас­ту­пая на не­го, че­канит она, - прос­то что­бы еще раз про­демонс­три­ровать – ка­кой ты асс! Отыг­ры­ва­ешь­ся на са­лагах, Апол­ло…  
\- Вы­дер­ги­ваю их из то­го пар­ни­ка, в ко­тором ты их дер­жишь! Они же у те­бя ле­та­ют в иде­аль­ном ми­ре! Что с ни­ми бу­дет пос­ле Ака­демии…  
\- За­бот­ли­вый! – те­перь она яз­вит, - Вот толь­ко за чей счет?   
\- Эй, не я счи­та­юсь луч­шим пи­лотом-инс­трук­то­ром Ака­демии! – он под­хо­дит еще бли­же, - И как оно – спать с собс­твен­ным ка­детом?   
\- Не прип­ле­тай сю­да За­ка, - ог­ры­за­ет­ся она, - служ­ба не име­ет с этим ни­чего об­ще­го!   
\- Ну да, за­была еще раз на­пом­нить а­уди­тории, что ты – про­фес­си­онал… - Ли воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к вы­делен­но­му ему шкаф­чи­ку, вы­тяги­вая из не­го па­рад­ку, - толь­ко вот слу­шать тут те­бя не­кому, Стар­бак, зри­тели все – там…  
\- Не мо­жешь ме­ня трах­нуть из со­об­ра­жений гре­бано­го бла­городс­тва… - зву­чит поч­ти свис­тя­щим ше­потом у не­го за спи­ной, - прос­то приз­най это, Ли… - она по­вора­чива­ет­ся, что­бы уй­ти… он ус­пе­ва­ет пе­рех­ва­тить ру­ку, чуть по­выше за­пястья и рез­ко дер­нув, при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе…впе­чаты­ва­ясь в ее гу­бы, про­ника­ет внутрь, язы­ком поч­ти дос­та­вая до гланд… По­целуй кру­жит го­лову, под­ги­ба­ет но­ги и зас­тавля­ет хо­теть мно­го боль­ше­го… а Ли и не ду­ма­ет ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся… он во­об­ще ни о чем не ду­ма­ет – все смы­ло вол­ной чис­то­го же­лания об­ла­дать ею… Оп­ра­вив­шись от мгно­вен­но­го пот­ря­сения, Ка­ра от­ве­ча­ет со всей пыл­костью, на ко­торую сей­час спо­соб­на, зас­тавляя его слег­ка от­сту­пить, при­жимая спи­ной к шкаф­чи­кам. Его ру­ки сколь­зят по спи­не вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка, за­жигая каж­дую клет­ку те­ла ог­нем, под­хва­тив ее под бед­ра, Ли не­ожи­дан­но раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, и те­перь она ока­зыва­ет­ся за­жатой меж­ду его те­лом и хлип­кой двер­цей вре­мен­ной ме­бели, - О, Ли лю­бит быть свер­ху… - меж­ду по­целу­ями ему в гу­бы умуд­ря­ет­ся яз­вить она, он об­ры­ва­ет ее, чувс­тви­тель­но при­кусы­вая гу­бу, его ру­ки тем вре­менем про­ника­ют под па­рад­ную фор­му – ра­зоб­ла­чать­ся нет ни вре­мени, ни воз­можнос­ти, паль­цы на­ходят кли­тор и Ка­ра, ох­нув, чуть осе­да­ет в его ру­ках… Рас­пахнув гла­за, она на­тал­ки­ва­ет­ся на его от­кро­вен­ный взгляд и, бук­валь­но, то­нет в его до проз­рачной си­невы не­ба гла­зах, по­ка он, сме­нив ритм, мед­ленно тра­ха­ет ее ру­кой, не от­пуская взгля­да… Поч­ти до­ведя ее до чер­ты, он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся вдруг, вы­зывая у нее про­тес­ту­ющий стон, про­водит мок­рым паль­цем по ее гу­бам, - Ска­жи, что мне сде­лать, Ка­ра… - вмес­то от­ве­та, она за­пус­ка­ет ру­ку ему под лет­ный ком­би­незон, ко­торый он так и не ус­пел снять до кон­ца, об­хва­тыва­ет член, де­лая ров­но то, что и он па­ру мгно­вений на­зад… Втя­нув воз­дух сквозь зу­бы, он пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ее ру­ку, она на­халь­но сме­ет­ся, - Возь­ми же ме­ня, на­конец, Ли Ада­ма! – и это сры­ва­ет ос­тавши­еся пре­дох­ра­ните­ли… Рез­ко вой­дя в нее, он за­мира­ет, прос­то чувс­твуя ее вок­руг… ее неж­ный до от­кро­вен­ности по­целуй смы­ва­ет пос­ледние сом­не­ния… они дви­га­ют­ся в на­рас­та­ющем рит­ме, все глуб­же и глуб­же… те­ря­ясь в ре­аль­нос­ти, где их толь­ко двое… ее бли­зость к краю он ощу­ща­ет по дви­жени­ям рес­ниц… на­гоняя ее на сле­ду­ющем вит­ке…   
\- Из те­бя вы­шел бы от­личный ве­дущий… - про­из­но­сит она, ког­да сбив­ше­еся ды­хание уда­ет­ся вос­ста­новить.  
\- Ес­ли ве­домым бу­дешь ты… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, не вы­пус­кая ее из рук, ло­вит ее взгляд, - Мы толь­ко что все очень ус­ложни­ли…   
\- Да нет… - сос­коль­знув на пол, она де­ла­ет па­ру ша­гов в сто­рону, при­водя в по­рядок мун­дир, гля­дя ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не на не­го, - ты хо­тел это­го, я хо­тела это­го… мы оба прос­то удов­летво­рили же­лание друг дру­га…   
\- Ты со­бира­ешь­ся ос­та­вить все, как есть? – тем­нея ли­цом, пе­рес­пра­шива­ет он, то­роп­ли­во пе­ре­оде­ва­ясь в па­рад­ную фор­му, - Пос­ле все­го, что…  
\- А что бы­ло, Ли? – она ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пе­ред ним, - мы трах­ну­лись к обо­юд­но­му удо­воль­ствию… или ты ви­дишь это под ка­ким-то дру­гим уг­лом?  
От­ве­тить Ли прос­то не ус­пе­ва­ет – дверь рас­па­хива­ет­ся, - Да че­го вы так дол­го! – Зак ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, - Там уже все в не­тер­пе­нии, Ли! По­ра за­кан­чи­вать тор­жес­твен­ную часть…  
\- И без ме­ня прек­расно обой­дут­ся, - от­ре­за­ет он, пой­мав ее взгляд, - по­лет­ную прог­рамму от­ка­ли, что еще…  
\- Ка­ра, пой­дем, ты ус­пе­ешь на­мылить ему шею пос­ле, до ве­чер­не­го вы­лета он ни­куда не де­нет­ся… - Зак тя­нет ее за со­бой, она че­рез не хо­чу идет сле­дом, до са­мого вы­хода так и не от­ве­дя глаз…_  
  
Та сте­ре­ог­ра­фия, что он как-то за­метил в ее шкаф­чи­ке – Ка­ра и Зак, и он сам чуть в сто­роне – бы­ла сде­лана как раз в тот са­мый день… у не­го то­же она есть, Зак по­забо­тил­ся об этом. Все из­ме­нилось – став слиш­ком ре­аль­ным, тле­ющие уг­ли прев­ра­тились в бу­шу­ющее пла­мя, ко­торое ни­чем не уда­ет­ся по­гасить… ка­залось бы, удов­летво­рен­ное же­лание дол­жно бы­ло все свес­ти на нет, но каж­дая, да­же ми­молет­ная, встре­ча воз­вра­ща­ет их в ту же точ­ку…  
  
- _Прек­ра­ти это, Ли! – вос­поль­зо­вав­шись тем, что Зак вы­шел от­лить, Ка­ра за­тал­ки­ва­ет его в при­ват-зо­ну.  
\- Прек­ра­тить – что? – идя у нее на по­воду, Ли от­сту­па­ет за за­навес­ки, по­ка спи­ной не упи­ра­ет­ся в пе­рего­род­ку.  
\- Ты – смот­ришь! – она приб­ли­жа­ет­ся поч­ти вплот­ную, ста­ра­ясь пе­рек­ри­чать шум ноч­но­го клу­ба, ку­да не­уго­мон­ный Зак за­тащил их обо­их, - пе­рес­тань пы­тать­ся…  
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь мне те­бя иг­но­риро­вать? – пе­рес­пра­шива­ет он, - Ка­ра, так нель­зя! Ты… мы ве­дем се­бя стран­но в гла­зах ок­ру­жа­ющих, это всег­да нас­то­ражи­ва­ет! Зак и без то­го уже за­да­ет воп­ро­сы… я слиш­ком час­то го­ворю ему «нет»…  
\- Луч­ше бы его се­бе ска­зал! – не сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся она, тут же по­лучая в от­вет, - Нас – там бы­ло двое! И что-то я не пом­ню, что­бы ты - име­ла что-то про­тив!   
Их взгля­ды стал­ки­ва­ют­ся и сно­ва все это про­тивос­то­яние гро­зит пе­рей­ти в сов­сем иную плос­кость, но се­год­ня вы­дер­жка не по­горит – Ли се­бе это обе­щал.   
\- Пусть бу­дет так, как ты хо­чешь, Ка­ра… - под­няв ру­ку, но так и не кос­нувшись ее ли­ца, он ки­ва­ет, - сей­час я най­ду но­вый по­вод и ос­тавлю вас тут од­них. Не тре­вожь­ся… И пос­та­ра­юсь ви­деть­ся с ва­ми еще ре­же, ес­ли те­бя это так…   
\- Спа­сибо… - не­охот­но улы­ба­ет­ся она, - прос­то я… не хо­чу, что­бы ему бы­ло боль­но…   
\- Да… - от­ле­пив­шись от пе­рего­род­ки и обой­дя ее, Ли ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на вы­ходе, - пусть луч­ше боль­но – бу­дет нам…  
\- Ли! – злясь на се­бя за эту сла­бость, она все-та­ки на­гоня­ет его, - По­дож­ди… ты за­был…  
\- Что?   
Ее гу­бы та­кие же мяг­кие и по­дат­ли­вые, как он пом­нит… ее от­зывчи­вость вре­мена­ми его слег­ка по­ража­ет и де­мора­лизу­ет, но это быс­тро про­ходит, сме­ня­ясь болью от­то­го, что да­же эти мгно­вения он мо­жет толь­ко ук­расть… Рас­крыв­шись навс­тре­чу, Ка­ра от­ве­ча­ет, язы­ком сколь­зя по зу­бам и чуть при­кусы­вая ниж­нюю гу­бу. Его ла­донь мас­си­ру­ет ее за­тылок, а вто­рая – мед­ленно дви­жет­ся по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, зас­тавляя ее про­гибать­ся в удо­воль­ствии, еще бли­же при­жива­ясь к не­му…Так и не по­тушен­ное пла­мя го­рит в обо­их, гро­зя обер­нуть­ся но­вым по­жаром… но му­зыка сти­ха­ет и сквозь об­щий гул где-то сов­сем ря­дом слы­шит­ся го­лос За­ка… или это их не­чис­тая со­весть на­поми­на­ет о се­бе… тя­жело ды­ша, Ли отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, так ее не от­пуская… Ка­ра су­дорож­но сгла­тыва­ет, при­ходя в се­бя…  
\- Я… - сев­шим го­лосом про­из­но­сит он, - по­жалуй, мне все-та­ки по­ра… из­ви­нись пе­ред За­ком, при­думай лю­бой пред­лог… не­важ­но…   
\- Ли…  
\- Ка­ра… - сжав ее паль­цы и на мгно­вение при­жав­шись к ним гу­бами, он от­пуска­ет ее и вы­ходит стре­митель­но, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь… _  
  
\- Ува­жа­емые пас­са­жиры, наш рейс пре­быва­ет на ор­би­ту Пай­ко­на, про­сим вас сох­ра­нять спо­кой­ствие и дож­дать­ся оче­реди на при­зем­ле­ние… - ме­хани­чес­кий го­лос борт­про­вод­ни­цы воз­вра­ща­ет его в нас­то­ящее – Ака­демия, вы­пуск, Зак… Ка­ра… он уви­дит ее че­рез час-пол­то­ра… от это­го сер­дце сно­ва за­ходит­ся не­ров­ны­ми тол­чка­ми и но­ет в гру­ди. С их пос­ледней, очень ми­молет­ной встре­че на пи­лот­ском сле­те ми­нуло уже боль­ше три­ады, да и там они ос­та­вались пос­то­ян­но на лю­дях, да­же на це­ремо­нии зак­ры­тия…   
  
\- _Ты неп­ре­мен­но дол­жен все ис­портить, Ли Ада­ма! – ее ка­ча­ет, а язык от­ка­зыва­ет­ся про­из­но­сить не­кото­рые сло­ва чле­нораз­дель­но, - Ду­ма­ешь, те­бе все мож­но?!  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся, Ка­ра! – он пы­та­ет­ся стя­нуть ее с пос­та­мен­та, вок­руг ко­торо­го уже соб­ра­лась доб­ро­душ­но-да­тая тол­па пи­лотов всех мас­тей, - Спус­кай­ся, по­леты без вай­пе­ра за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся, как ми­нимум, си­няка­ми и го­лов­ной болью…  
\- Ты – скуч­ный, Ли! – она про­из­но­сит ему это пря­мо в ли­цо, наг­нувшись со сво­ей вер­хо­туры, с ко­торой и не ду­ма­ет сле­зать, - Все, на что ты ре­шил­ся, это – трах… - она осе­ка­ет­ся, ог­ля­дывая за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но-за­мер­шую тол­пу, - ой, ка­жет­ся, ме­ня сей­час… - он все-та­ки умуд­ря­ет­ся стя­нуть ее вниз, преж­де чем ее на­чина­ет тош­нить. Ли бе­реж­но удер­жи­ва­ет ее, по­ка ее сот­ря­са­ют му­читель­ные спаз­мы, зри­тели быс­тро рас­хо­дят­ся – нет ни­чего за­нят­но­го в блю­ющей спь­яну де­вахе, да­же ес­ли это Стар­бак.   
\- Где ты был, Ли! – раз­ли­ча­ет он сквозь плеск во­ды фон­танчи­ка, - По­чему так на­дол­го про­пал… - про­полос­кав рот, Ка­ра про­водит мок­ры­ми ру­ками по во­лосам, при­водя их в не­кое по­добие по­ряд­ка.  
\- По­тому что ты ме­ня об этом про­сила, - нег­ромко от­ве­ча­ет он, она по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, с поч­ти трез­вым взгля­дом, - И по­чему ты всег­да де­ла­ешь то – о чем я про­шу!   
Его дви­жение навс­тре­чу она уга­дыва­ет на па­ру се­кунд рань­ше и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, об­ни­мая его, - Не на­до… У ме­ня там – по­мой­ка… на­до бы зу­бы по­чис­тить…  
Ли мяг­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, бе­ря ее ли­цо в ла­дони и все же це­луя, зас­тавляя ее гу­бы рас­крыть­ся навс­тре­чу, слов­но цве­ток ло­тоса, вла­мыва­ясь поч­ти бес­це­ремон­но… вы­зывая ее ти­хий стон…  
\- Нам обо­им… - за­кан­чи­ва­ет он за нее, так и не от­ры­вая взгля­да от ее губ, и на яв­но-чи­та­емый не­мой воп­рос объ­яс­ня­ет, - ты же про­сила…_  
  
\- Ка­питан Ада­ма, сэр… - ок­ли­ка­ют его у тра­па, - ка­дет Кон­стан­ца, сэр, пол­ковник прис­лал встре­тить вас.  
\- Ка­кой ко­сяк от­ра­баты­ва­ете, ка­дет? – неп­ри­выч­но чувс­твуя се­бя на мес­те пас­са­жира, спра­шива­ет Ли, - Или это по­ощ­ре­ние?  
\- Ноч­ной по­лет, сэр, - от­ве­ча­ет тот, - не­сан­кци­они­рован­ный… Так что – не по­ощ­ре­ние, точ­но. В сле­ду­ющий раз гро­зились из Ака­демии пог­нать…  
\- Тог­да луч­ше не рис­ко­вать… - сно­ва ду­мая о сво­ем, рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ли…  
  
- _Да я с лег­костью зад­ни­цу ему на­деру! Апол­ло дав­но по­ра пос­та­вить на мес­то! – Ли при­тор­ма­жива­ет, за­чаро­ван­но прис­лу­шива­ясь к друж­ной куч­ке пер­во­годок-ка­детов, в цен­тре ко­торой бро­са­ет­ся вот та­кими за­яв­ле­ни­ями бе­лоб­ры­сая де­вица с ма­нера­ми от­став­но­го сер­жанта.  
\- И – ка­ким об­ра­зом? – прис­ло­нив­шись к ство­лу, он прив­ле­ка­ет к се­бе вни­мание тол­пы, та рас­сту­па­ет­ся, поз­во­ляя вес­ти раз­го­вор ли­цом к ли­цу.  
\- Что? – с вы­зовом пе­рес­пра­шива­ет она, - на­деру зад­ни­цу Апол­ло? Побью все его лет­ные ре­кор­да, один за дру­гим… и уже не он бу­дет воз­глав­лять спи­сок луч­ших пи­лотов Ака­демии!  
\- Воз­глав­ля­ют его, во­об­ще-то, Ма­верик и Ай­сман – вот уже ко­торый год, - меж­ду де­лом ро­ня­ет Ли, - а я – на пя­том, по­ка…  
\- Апол­ло собс­твен­но пер­со­ной! – нис­коль­ко не рас­те­ряв наг­лости, де­вица ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пря­мо пе­ред ним, - Поп­ро­сить у те­бя ав­тограф?   
\- Ты хоть вай­пер в гла­за ви­дела, де­точ­ка? – об­манчи­во-рас­слаб­ленная его по­за ее яв­но ве­селит, - Ду­маю, ты мне за­хочешь его по­казать, пря­мо сей­час и во всех под­робнос­тях! – не ос­та­ет­ся в дол­гу она, вы­зывая друж­ное ра­дос­тное ржа­ние соб­равшей­ся пуб­ли­ки.   
Его ока­менев­шие ску­лы дол­жны бы на­вес­ти ее на здра­вые мыс­ли, ко­их в го­лове у нее еще не во­дит­ся, но за­летев­шая в тру­сы му­ха уже от­четли­во зу­дит… Сде­лав шаг впе­ред, Ли ока­зыва­ет­ся с ней ли­цом к ли­цу, - Кань­он… всле­пую, без при­боров, ту­да-об­ратно… Жду на ВПП, пол­ча­са те­бе хва­тит, что­бы прот­резветь?  
\- Эй, не пь­яная я! – воз­му­ща­ет­ся она, тут же ин­те­ресу­ясь, - а приз-то мне за это бу­дет? Или прос­то по­чет и ува­жение?  
\- Я ста­ну тво­им ве­домым на бли­жай­шую три­аду, – выз­вав одоб­ри­тель­ный гул столь­ких сви­дете­лей их спо­ра, Ли про­дол­жа­ет, - и не толь­ко в не­бе…   
\- На­де­ешь­ся на ал­ла­вер­ды? – нас­мешни­ча­ет она, - Идет – пер­вая ка­са­юсь зем­ли я, и Апол­ло бу­дет мо­им це­лую три­аду, а ес­ли – ты…   
\- То в мое пол­ное рас­по­ряже­ние пос­ту­пит… - он за­пина­ет­ся, раз­гля­дывая ее, - у те­бя по­зыв­ной-то уже есть или так ле­та­ешь?  
\- Так… - ти­хо, что­бы слы­шал толь­ко он, от­ве­ча­ет она, Ли сме­ет­ся, про­дол­жая, - В мое рас­по­ряже­ние пос­ту­пит ка­дет Трейс…   
Кань­он – при­род­ный тре­нажер для ма­нев­ри­рова­ния в трех ми­нутах ле­ту от ба­зы, да­же в свет­лое вре­мя су­ток здесь слож­но ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся без по­мощи при­боров, а уж в тем­но­те…   
\- Нет, Апол­ло, да­же и не про­си, нет! – де­жур­ный дис­петчер на выш­ке не хо­чет ни­чего слу­шать, - Ес­ли ты под три­бунал со­бира­ешь­ся, не бу­ду ме­шать, но ме­ня-то с со­бой не та­щи!  
\- При чем тут три­бунал, Рейд, мак­си­мум – па­ра су­ток на гу­бе! Мы сде­ла­ем все быс­тро и ти­хо… - тот сме­ет­ся ему в ли­цо, - Ког­да Мэв с Ай­сом мне та­кое го­ворят – я ве­рю, оба ас­сы, им не при­выкать… А ты зна­ешь – как она ле­та­ет? Или на мор­дашку кра­сивую за­пал?  
\- Ско­рее уж – она на мою, - ни­чуть не сму­ща­ясь, не­доволь­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - дев­ка бе­довая, ей не лиш­нее бу­дет го­нор по­об­ло­мать…  
\- Гля­ди, что­бы она те­бе че­го не об­ло­мала… - за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Рейд, ис­подволь на не­го гля­дя, - вот что – под­клю­чу-ка я те­бе инс­трук­тор­ское уп­равле­ние ее вай­пе­ром, прос­то от гре­ха. Ес­ли что, да­же смо­жете от­ма­зать­ся от стро­гого взыс­ка­ния, ты име­ешь пра­во на обу­чение ос­но­вам по­лета са­лаг.   
Вай­пе­ры поч­ти син­хрон­но от­ры­ва­ют­ся от зем­ли и в на­уш­ни­ках зву­чит, - Со­бира­ешь­ся всю до­рогу ма­ячить у ме­ня в зер­ка­лах зад­не­го ви­да? – и се­кун­ду спус­тя, она по­виса­ет над ним, пе­ревер­нув свою ма­шину дни­щем вверх, - В та­ком слу­чае, не про­тив, ес­ли я сос­тавлю ком­па­нию…  
\- Не вы­пен­дри­вай­ся, Ка­ра, мы под­ле­та­ем… - он чуть сдви­га­ет­ся, да­вая ей мес­то для ма­нев­ра, - вход в кань­он… га­сим ав­то­мати­ку…   
Тем­но­та на­вали­ва­ет­ся мо­мен­таль­но, ок­ру­жа­ющее прос­ту­па­ет не­чет­ки­ми кон­ту­рами, и тер­пе­ливо опи­сыва­ющий кру­ги вай­пер его да­же слег­ка ве­селит, по­ка до Ли не до­ходит – она не зна­ет лан­дшаф­та и по­тому со­бира­ет­ся про­ехать­ся на его хвос­те…   
\- Вход – пря­мо пе­ред то­бой, - вы­ходит он на связь, - по­том рель­еф нач­нет рез­ко ме­нять­ся, кань­он – мес­тная ано­малия, он под­ви­жен и за­висит от лун.  
\- Мне не нуж­ны твои ЦУ, Апол­ло, - фыр­ка­ет она, - осо­бен­но, та­ким снис­хо­дитель­ным то­ном!  
\- Да­же при всем тво­ем кру­том опы­те, - пе­реби­ва­ет ее он, - у ме­ня по­боль­ше и лет­но­го ста­жа и бо­евых вы­летов…  
\- И я дол­жна при­от­крыть рот и вни­мать? – ве­селить­ся она, сно­ва пе­рево­рачи­ва­ясь ку­полом к не­му, сов­сем близ­ко – что­бы ви­деть.  
\- Дос­та­точ­но прос­то ска­зать «есть, сэр»…  
\- Есть, сэр! – пос­лушно пов­то­ря­ет она, ста­ра­ясь сох­ра­нить серь­ез­ный вид. – Так мы нач­нем или дож­демся разъ­ярен­но­го на­чаль­ни­ка Ака­демии со стро­гим вы­гово­ром на­пере­вес?  
Вмес­то от­ве­та Ли вру­ба­ет дви­гате­ли на пол­ную и то­пит штур­вал, ны­ряя из-под нее пря­миком в кань­он…  
  
Чувс­тво, что что-то не так, по­яв­ля­ет­ся чуть рань­ше пре­дуп­режда­юще­го сиг­на­ла на дуб­ли­ру­ющей па­нели уп­равле­ния – ее вай­пер…  
\- Ка­ра, у те­бя не­полад­ки? – вы­ходит он в эфир  
\- Не то что­бы… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - штур­вал в пос­ледней тре­ти пло­хо хо­дит и… ка­жет­ся, крен на од­но кры­ло… Но я не про­шу поб­ла­жек, Апол­ло!   
\- Мы прек­ра­ща­ем!   
\- Нет! Я смо­гу удер­жать ма­шину! Так не­чес­тно!   
\- Ка­дет Трейс, при­казы­ваю пе­редать уп­равле­ние! – че­канит Ли ко­ман­дным го­лосом, сов­сем не ощу­щая той уве­рен­ности, ко­торую слы­шит, - До­ложить об ис­полне­нии!  
\- Слу­ша­юсь, сэр! – сра­баты­ва­ет но­воп­ри­об­ре­тен­ный ин­стинкт, - Уп­равле­ние пе­реда­но, сэр!   
Под­няв обе ма­шины вер­ти­каль­но вверх, Ли вы­водит их из кань­она, об­ле­та­ет круг для раз­во­рота и вби­ва­ет об­ратный курс в свой ав­то­пилот…   
\- Ты са­дишь­ся пер­вой, - ког­да в пе­ред­них ил­лю­мина­торах по­яв­ля­ет­ся ВПП, под­све­щен­ная ноч­ной под­свет­кой, он сно­ва пе­реда­ет уп­равле­ние ей, - да­же с зак­ли­нива­ющим штур­ва­лом ав­то­мати­ка дол­жна сра­ботать как на­до…  
\- Я знаю… - пос­лушно сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - … сэр… раз­ре­шите зай­ти на по­сад­ку?  
\- Не спе­ши, я те­бя стра­хую, пе­рех­ва­чу уп­равле­ние, ес­ли что…  
\- По­садить за ме­ня птич­ку ты не смо­жешь, - не­ожи­дан­но рез­ко от­ре­за­ет она, - уви­дим­ся на зем­ле, Апол­ло…  
  
В мно­голюд­ном обыч­но ан­га­ре – сей­час па­ра де­жур­ных тех­ни­ков, да и те, при­няв к све­дению его док­лад о не­полад­ках вай­пе­ра, лишь ки­ва­ют, яв­но счи­тая их с ка­детом Трейс вы­ход­ку – не­удач­ной шут­кой и оп­ре­делен­но не их проб­ле­мой.   
\- Элек­тро­ника вы­руби­лась, - она вы­ез­жа­ет из-под ма­шины, сни­зу за­метив его, - по­тому и штур­вал пло­хо хо­дил в го­ризон­таль­ной плос­кости…  
\- А крен от че­го? – ло­вя се­бя на улыб­ке, спра­шива­ет он.  
\- Не знаю, - она улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет, - мо­их поз­на­ний в же­лезе еще не хва­та­ет.  
\- Иди к се­бе, ка­дет… - по­могая ей под­нять­ся, со­вету­ет Ли, - зав­тра тех­ни­ки нач­нут раз­би­рать­ся, ся­дешь вмес­те с ни­ми… в сво­бод­ное от за­нятий вре­мя, ко­неч­но…  
\- Ко­неч­но… - она сме­ет­ся, всмат­ри­ва­ясь в не­го, - Апол­ло… и ког­да на­мере­ва­етесь пос­ту­пить в мое рас­по­ряже­ние?  
\- Нет… не вый­дет, ка­дет Трейс, - он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - да, вы кос­ну­лись зем­ли пер­вой, но па­ри я прек­ра­тил, так что…  
\- Чис­тая по­леми­ка… при всем мо­ем ува­жении, сэр! – вы­терев ру­ки и сняв ре­мон­тный ком­би­незон, Ка­ра про­дол­жа­ет, - лад­но, чис­то тех­ни­чес­ки – спор от­ме­нен… Но ты все рав­но мне дол­жен один по­лет в кань­оне, Апол­ло…   
\- И – три­аду ве­домо­го, по­хоже, - ей вслед про­из­но­сит он, до­бав­ляя, - Стар­бак… - она за­мира­ет, мед­ленно по­вора­чива­ясь, - Что?  
\- Стар­бак… - пов­то­ря­ет он, - как те­бе та­кой по­зыв­ной?  
\- Мне… нра­вит­ся! – улы­ба­ет­ся она, сно­ва нап­равля­ясь к вы­ходу из ан­га­ра, - хо­рошо зву­чит - Стар­бак… Апол­ло и Стар­бак… Стар­бак и Апол­ло…_  
  
\- Лей­те­нант Трейс вас про­водит, ка­питан! – гла­ва ака­демии, пол­ковник Траск, не тра­тит вре­мени зря, - жда­ли толь­ко вас, ес­ли вы не про­тив – нач­нем це­ремо­нию че­рез… ска­жем, час? Хо­рошо, тог­да уви­дим­ся там!   
\- Сле­дуй­те за мной, сэр… - ее взгляд сколь­зит ми­мо, он так хо­рошо пред­став­ля­ет, что сей­час тво­рит­ся у нее внут­ри… по­тому что он чувс­тву­ет ту же бу­рю, что гро­зит­ся его пог­ло­тить… - Три три­ады… Три дол­банных три­ады, Ли! – сто­ит им вый­ти из ка­бине­та, Ка­ра на­конец поз­во­ля­ет се­бе го­ворить, - Где ты был?!  
\- На служ­бе, Ка­ра… - не ста­ра­ясь сде­лать вид, что ему все рав­но, он ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на нее, - а что, ты ску­чала?  
\- Да… нет… не знаю… - она смот­рит ему в гла­за, так быс­тро и яв­но те­ряя са­мокон­троль, что го­лова кру­жить­ся на­чина­ет уже у не­го, - О, черт! – с чувс­твом про­из­но­сит она, при­тяги­вая его на се­бя, впи­ва­ясь злым по­целу­ем ему в гу­бы… - Не хо­чу… не хо­чу ду­мать о те­бе… не хо­чу пом­нить твои при­кос­но­вения… не хо­чу… - меж­ду ли­хора­доч­но-быс­тры­ми по­целу­ями шеп­чет она, - но – ду­маю… пом­ню… чувс­твую… Что ты сде­лал со мной?! – от­тол­кнув его, она смот­рит ис­подлобья, тя­жело ды­ша.  
\- Ни­чего… - опус­тив ру­ку, от ко­торой она от­шатну­лась, он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - прос­то при­шел в ваш с За­ком дом…   
\- О, бо­ги! – су­дорож­но вы­дыха­ет она, - ду­ма­ешь, мы дол­жны… - Ли за­мира­ет… это­го не мо­жет быть… Ка­ра ре­шит­ся… Он де­ла­ет шаг, сно­ва ока­зыва­ясь в опас­ной бли­зос­ти к ней, - Пос­лу­шай ме­ня – это бу­дет тя­жело… жес­то­ко, но пра­виль­но! По­тому что то, что мы де­ла­ем сей­час… - Ли ста­ра­ет­ся зву­чать убе­дитель­нее, - Мы пы­тались, Ка­ра… пы­тались прос­то за­быть и жить, как жи­вет­ся… - ей не сто­ит знать то, что бы­ло в эти ми­нув­шие уже три­ады…  
\- Не вы­ходит… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, лбом прис­ло­ня­ясь к его пле­чу, - ни­чего не вы­ходит… - он креп­че об­ни­ма­ет ее, при­жимая к се­бе… зак­рыть гла­за и очу­тить­ся где-ни­будь не здесь… уже пос­ле то­го, как бу­ря пе­режи­та и что-то ждет впе­реди…   
\- Мо­жет, вмес­те – по­лучит­ся… - взяв ее ли­цо в ла­дони, Ли мяг­ко це­лу­ет ее… это не обе­щание гря­дуще­го по­жара, прос­то неж­ность, что прих­ва­тыва­ет сер­дце…   
  
\- Я очень рад, ре­бята, прав­да… - Зак на­гоня­ет их, мед­ленно бре­дущих по ал­лее, с все еще шум­но­го раз­ноцветья праз­днич­но­го ужи­на по слу­чаю вы­пус­ка, - двое мо­их са­мых близ­ких лю­дей на­конец пе­рес­та­ли со­бачить­ся и ока­зыва­ет­ся, мо­гут со­сущес­тво­вать в од­ной все­лен­ной, не гры­зясь каж­дые пять ми­нут, - он вкли­нива­ет­ся меж­ду, кла­дя ру­ки им на пле­чи, и про­дол­жа­ет раз­ви­вать свою мысль, - мой стар­ший брат и моя не­вес­та…  
У Ли внут­ри ста­новит­ся пус­то… он ви­дит, как она ста­ра­ет­ся пой­мать его взгляд и да­же ка­жет­ся что-то объ­яс­нить без слов… но звон в ушах и злость на се­бя слов­но отод­ви­га­ют его от ми­ра.   
\- Не­вес­та… - он об­ра­ща­ет­ся к За­ку, - и как дав­но вы это ре­шили?  
\- В прош­лую де­каду, да, Ка­ра? – та мнет­ся, пы­та­ясь из­бе­жать его прис­таль­но­го взгля­да и пой­мать рас­фо­кус­си­рован­ный взгляд Ли.  
\- Имен­но так, Зак, - нер­вно улы­ба­ясь, она зап­равля­ет ко­рот­кие во­лосы за уши, нас­той­чи­во гля­дя на его стар­ше­го бра­та, про­дол­жа­ет, - и ты пом­нишь, что я поп­ро­сила дать мне вре­мя и прос­транс­тво…   
\- И что мне на­до за­кон­чить ака­демию – тог­да и по­гово­рим… - не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реби­ва­ет ее Зак, - ну – я ее за­кон­чил, Ка­ра! – с этим сло­вами он не­лов­ко опус­ка­ет­ся на од­но ко­лено…  
\- О бо­ги! – вы­дыха­ет она, Ли за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, - Зак, ты пь­ян!   
\- Да! Я – пь­ян! Пь­ян то­бой, Ка­ра! – и прав­да, чуть зап­ле­та­ющий­ся язык – как пер­вый приз­нак дос­ти­жения ам­бро­зи­ей нуж­ных це­лей, - прос­то опь­янен! До бес­па­мятс­тва! Ты ста­нешь частью семьи Ада­ма, Ка­ра? – про­тяги­вая ей на ла­дони прос­тое глад­кое коль­цо, за­да­ет он глав­ный воп­рос…   
\- Зак… бо­ги, прек­ра­ти! – сму­щение и Ка­ра – не­сов­мести­мы, но имен­но это она сей­час и ис­пы­тыва­ет, ка­жет­ся…   
\- Ну, хва­тит! – Ли за ши­ворот под­ни­ма­ет его на но­ги, - Ка­ким бы ро­ман­тичным это ни выг­ля­дело у те­бя в го­лове, Зак, здесь – не мес­то и не вре­мя! И ты – не в том сос­то­янии…  
\- Что ты се­бе поз­во­ля­ешь?! – брат зол и пь­ян, - Я не ме­шал те­бе с тво­ей под­ружкой от не­нуж­ной бе­ремен­ности из­бавлять­ся, да­же па­пе ни­чего не ска­зал! – не су­мев сдер­жать­ся, Ли сби­ва­ет его с ног пря­мым уда­ром в че­люсть, тут же по­лучая та­кой же – от Ка­ры.  
\- Ты по­нима­ешь, что уда­рила стар­ше­го по зва­нию офи­цера? – по­тирая пос­тра­дав­шую ску­лу, Ли за­да­ет тот воп­рос, ко­торый обыч­но все пор­тит.   
\- Ско­рее уж – стар­ше­го по зва­нию гов­ню­ка! – ог­ры­за­ет­ся она, - Что, на­мере­ва­етесь до­ложить об ин­ци­ден­те… сэр?  
\- А сто­ило бы! – уг­ро­жа­юще на­висая над ней, от­ве­ча­ет он, - что­бы не за­быва­лась! Да и моз­ги про­вет­рятся на гу­бе!   
\- Ес­ли не хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бе еще раз по мор­де съ­ез­ди­ла… - Ка­ра сме­рива­ет обо­их унич­то­жа­ющим взгля­дом, - да ка­титесь вы оба…   
\- Я-то в чем ви­новат? – ей вслед воз­му­ща­ет­ся Зак поч­ти ис­крен­но.  
\- В том, что он – твой родс­твен­ник!  
\- Да­вай, Зак, под­ни­май­ся… - про­водив Ка­ру тос­кли­вым взгля­дом, он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к бра­ту, - идем, уло­жим те­бя спать.  
\- За­чем ты мне по­мешал? – с пь­яным го­нором воп­ро­ша­ет тот, - я хо­тел, что­бы она сог­ла­силась…  
\- Для это­го на­до быть хо­тя бы трез­вым!   
\- Я не нас­толь­ко пь­ян, Ли, что­бы вы­рубить­ся на ди­ване в гос­ти­ной… - под­ни­ма­ясь не без его по­мощи, от­четли­во про­из­но­сит Зак, ка­кое-то вре­мя прос­то мол­ча гля­дя на бра­та, не­лов­ко по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Я люб­лю ее…   
\- По­нимаю… - от­ве­чая на по­вис­ший в воз­ду­хе воп­рос, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он.  
  
\- Ты по­гово­ришь с ней зав­тра, Зак, - уже в ко­торый раз удер­жи­вая его от по­пыт­ки пой­ти к Ка­ре пря­мо сей­час, Ли воз­вра­ща­ет бра­та на кро­вать, - она от­ходчи­вая, у вас все бу­дет хо­рошо…  
\- Ты ее не зна­ешь! – воз­ра­жа­ет тот, вя­ло соп­ро­тив­ля­ясь про­цес­су сня­тия с не­го фор­менных брюк.  
\- От­че­го же… - Ли при­сажи­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, - я не сра­зу уз­нал ее, ког­да ты нас поз­на­комил…  
\- Да, вы же здесь учи­лись… - вор­чит Зак, ук­ры­ва­ясь пле­дом и про­дол­жая го­ворить поч­ти сквозь сон, - ты еще не за­кон­чил, ког­да она сю­да по­пала.  
\- Я ви­дел, как она ле­та­ет… - ис­прав­ля­ет Ли, - иног­да это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы уз­нать че­лове­ка… - к то­му вре­мени, как он до­гова­рива­ет, Зак уже спит. Вре­мени нем­но­го, прих­ва­тив свою сум­ку, он вы­ходит, ак­ку­рат­но прик­ры­вая за со­бой дверь.   
Офи­цер­ские ка­зар­мы на­ходят­ся в том же бло­ке, что и ка­зар­ма для осо­бых гос­тей, по­это­му до квар­ти­ры Ка­ры до­бирать­ся – все­го ни­чего…  
\- Ка­ра, это я… от­крой! – он слы­шит от­четли­вые ша­ги по сто­рону две­ри, но она так и не от­кры­ва­ет­ся, - Не хо­чешь ви­деть ме­ня… хо­рошо. Я не ка­ять­ся сю­да при­шел… Зак за­вис в мо­ей ком­на­те, тран­спор­ти­ров­ке не под­ле­жит. Будь доб­ра – за­бери его до подъ­ема, что­бы ему стро­гач на­пос­ле­док не впа­яли. Что еще… да, я у­ез­жаю, Ка­ра… - он про­водит ла­донью по две­ри, - на­де­юсь, ты – по ту сто­рону и слы­шишь, ина­че я го­ворю впус­тую… - вздох­нув, Ли еще раз про­ходит­ся взгля­дом по всем ок­нам, в од­ном ему да­же чу­дит­ся дви­жение, - Удач­ной охо­ты, Стар­бак… - ско­рого­вор­кой про­из­но­сит он, сбе­гая по сту­пень­кам.  
\- Ты дол­жен мне Кань­он, Апол­ло! – он мед­ленно раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, гля­дя на нее, сто­ящую в две­рях. – Преж­де, чем уй­дешь из на­шей с За­ком жиз­ни… – она злит­ся так, что го­това все тут раз­нести, - ты ведь это сно­ва на­мере­ва­ешь­ся сде­лать, так? – го­ворит Ка­ра, мед­ленно схо­дя по сту­пень­кам, по­ка не ока­зыва­ет­ся сов­сем близ­ко от не­го… Он сто­ит, не дви­га­ясь, и прос­то смот­рит… она тя­нет­ся к не­му гу­бами… не пы­та­ясь сок­ра­тить рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми, не об­ни­мая… во­об­ще не де­лая ни­чего… толь­ко ее гу­бы, нак­ры­ва­ющие его – очень неж­но… край­не ме­лод­ра­матич­но. Их по­целуй все длит­ся и длит­ся, мед­ленный та­нец губ и язы­ков, не же­лая за­кан­чи­вать­ся, не да­вая вздох­нуть, не от­пуская…   
\- Ка­ра… - с ви­димым уси­ли­ем Ли от­ди­ра­ет се­бя от нее, зав­ла­дев ее ру­ками, ждет, ког­да взгляд ее сфо­куси­ру­ет­ся, - так… нель­зя… Те­бе при­дет­ся ре­шить… и сде­лать вы­бор… Ни Зак, ни я нес­по­соб­ны на это, мы оба прис­трастны и иг­ра­ем в свои во­рота… - он скло­ня­ет­ся к ее ру­кам, - по­это­му сде­лать это за нас тро­их дол­жна ты… Я у­еду сей­час, Ка­ра… - взяв ее за под­бо­родок, он зас­тавля­ет ее на се­бя пос­мотреть, - крат­косроч­ный от­пуск – вещь не­надеж­ная… Ес­ли… ког­да… - ты зна­ешь, где ме­ня мож­но най­ти… - взяв ее ли­цо в ла­дони, Ли про­из­но­сит нег­ромко, - те­бе нуж­но толь­ко поз­вать, Ка­ра… - быс­тро це­лу­ет, ухо­дя.  
За все вре­мя она так и не дви­га­ет­ся, слов­но ее за­моро­зили, толь­ко гла­за нап­ря­жен­но сле­дят за ним, - Ос­тань­ся, Ли… - без­звуч­но про­из­но­сит она ему в спи­ну, - ос­тань­ся…  
  
За ил­лю­мина­тора­ми пас­са­жир­ско­го лай­не­ра сно­ва тем­но­та от­кры­того кос­мо­са… и его от­ра­жение на фо­не. Он ми­новал – тот са­мый день, и мож­но да­же ска­зать, поч­ти без пос­ледс­твий. Сде­лали ли они что-то дур­ное? Нет! Да­же при про­чих рав­ных – на вой­не и в люб­ви нет пра­вил… как нет, впро­чем, и по­беди­телей… да­же по­лучив то, к че­му стре­мишь­ся, это неп­ре­мен­но ко­го-то за­денет. Ес­ли бы она поп­ро­сила – он бы ос­тался … Ли сно­ва ло­вит собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение – это для них тро­их ка­тас­тро­фа, а в мас­шта­бах все­лен­ной так, ме­лочи… Пред­по­садоч­ное таб­ло за­гора­ет­ся пре­дуп­режде­ни­ем о вхо­де в ат­мосфе­ру Кап­ри­ки – ну вот и до­ма...   
  
  
  
Из­вестие о ги­бели За­ка при­ходит три­аду спус­тя… его сни­ма­ют с по­летов и вы­зыва­ют на КП.   
\- Ка­питан Ада­ма, вам с по­мет­кой «сроч­но»… - гла­за ря­дово­го свя­зис­та слег­ка ко­сят, то ли от из­лишне­го усер­дия, то ли от про­читан­ных но­вос­тей, -пол­ковник вас ждет.  
  
 _Не спра­вил­ся с уп­равле­ни­ем… пер­вый бо­евой вы­лет… вы­ража­ем со­болез­но­вания в свя­зи с по­терей… семья и близ­кие… скор­бим…_   
  
Строч­ки рас­плы­ва­ют­ся и пры­га­ют пе­ред гла­зами – ма­ма… ее из­вестят, ко­неч­но, но… как ска­зать, что не убе­рег, ведь обе­щал! Отец… он при­вез сте­ре­ог­ра­фии с вы­пус­кно­го из Ака­демии и отец был так горд… Бо­ги! Ка­ра! Как она пе­режи­вет это од­на… ее ра­ди­омол­ча­ние и от­сутс­твие раз­го­воров внут­ри семьи он при­нял в ка­чес­тве от­ве­та, и сам… Но сей­час речь не о них – для всех еще есть вре­мя и воз­можность что-то из­ме­нить и ис­пра­вить…   
  
\- Толь­ко За­ку на это нап­ле­вать, по­тому что он – мертв! – вып­ле­выва­ет он в ли­цо от­цу, - И все это твоя ви­на! По­тому что имен­но он боль­ше всех в до­ме нуж­дался в доб­ром сло­ве и от­це, ко­торо­го я при всем же­лании за­менить не мог!   
\- Сле­ди за тем, что го­воришь, сын! – ком­мандер Ада­ма тверд и не­поко­лебим, слов­но спя­щий вул­кан, - Здесь твоя мать!  
\- Я так счас­тли­ва, Билл, что хоть один из мо­их сы­новей по­нял – ка­кой ты на са­мом де­ле… - со­ору­жая се­бе оче­ред­ной кок­тей­ль, чуть рез­ко­вато от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - жаль, дру­гой – не до­жил…   
\- Прек­ра­ти, Кэ­ролайн! – об­ры­ва­ет ее ком­мандер, - Сей­час не мес­то и не вре­мя… Ли, те­бе сто­ит под­держать ма­му…  
\- Не нуж­но го­ворить мне, что де­лать! Ког­да Зак спро­сил те­бя – по­чему ты ему не зап­ре­тил?! – он зна­ет, что де­ла­ет боль­но от­цу, но про­дол­жа­ет ко­вырять еще да­же не за­тянув­ши­еся ра­ны, по­тому что так – лег­че…   
\- Я хо­тел, что­бы мои маль­чи­ки ста­ли муж­чи­нами, - тот ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пе­ред ним, - единс­твен­ный спо­соб это­го до­бить­ся – служ­ба. Пи­лоты – эли­та, пи­лоты вай­пе­ров, ис­тре­бите­ли – поч­ти бо­ги… Те­бе нуж­ны еще объ­яс­не­ния, сы­нок?  
\- Нет! Я ус­лы­шал дос­та­точ­но!   
\- Пе­рес­тань­те! – Ка­ра, по­хоже, сто­яв­шая все это вре­мя за дверью, вле­та­ет в ком­на­ту, - Ви­нишь во всем от­ца, Ли? А в зер­ка­ло для раз­но­об­ра­зия не хо­чешь гля­нуть? За­ка вы этим не вер­не­те, так ка­кая раз­ни­ца – по­чему он по­гиб!   
\- Ты при­тащил ее на це­ремо­нию, Билл, - Кэ­ролайн Ада­ма де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко ша­гов в ее нап­равле­нии, - Пе­рек­лю­чилась с сы­на на от­ца, дет­ка?   
\- Кэ­ролайн! – на этот раз гре­мит не по-дет­ски…  
\- Ни­чего, ком­мандер, - в его сто­рону улы­ба­ет­ся Ка­ра, - ма­дам по­теря­ла сы­на, она уби­та го­рем, в та­ком сос­то­янии сам не ве­да­ешь, что го­воришь…  
\- О, моя до­рогая, я прек­расно знаю – о чем го­ворю! – опи­ра­ясь на ру­ку сы­на, она нап­равля­ет­ся к вы­ходу, - на­де­юсь, пос­ле це­ремо­нии ты упол­зешь под тот ка­мень, из-под ко­торо­го вы­лез­ла, ша­лава без­родная!   
\- Ты – не­вес­тка это­го до­ма, - в свою оче­редь пред­ла­гая ей ру­ку, объ­яв­ля­ет ком­мандер, - что бы кто ни го­ворил… Идем, поп­ро­ща­ем­ся с ним…  
  
\- Ли… - она вы­ходит на тер­ра­су, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ря­дом, - я хо­тела объ­яс­нить…  
\- За­чем ты при­еха­ла, Ка­ра? – пе­реби­ва­ет он, бо­рясь с на­вяз­чи­во-му­читель­ным же­лани­ем ее об­нять, при­жать к се­бе, вдох­нуть до бо­ли зна­комый за­пах, ощу­тить ее – всю, ря­дом, близ­ко, а по­том… - Не на­до бы­ло…  
\- Зак был мне не чу­жим, - вздер­нув под­бо­родок, что­бы он, не при­веди бо­ги, раз­гля­дел сле­зы в ее гла­зах, она дер­зит, - как ты, ко­неч­но, пом­нишь, Ли Ада­ма! Я не мог­ла не поп­ро­щать­ся с ним!   
\- От­ку­да ты зна­ешь от­ца? – воп­рос сос­ка­кива­ет сам по се­бе, Ли и так всю це­ремо­нию про­вел в спо­ре с са­мим со­бой, пы­та­ясь заг­лу­шить ма­мины сло­ва в го­лове… - Зак ведь не ус­пел…  
\- И ты ме­ня об этом спра­шива­ешь?! – она чувс­тву­ет, что за­дыха­ет­ся, - Ком­мандер сам при­шел… на ба­зу, где… - зак­рыв гла­за, она де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох, - Он ра­зыс­кал ме­ня, по­тому что Зак ему на­писал. И раз­ве ты ему не го­ворил – о нас?  
\- Нас? – Ли дер­га­ет­ся, как от вне­зап­но­го уда­ра, - О ка­ких – _нас_ ты сей­час, Ка­ра? О те­бе и За­ке или обо мне и те­бе?!   
\- А ка­кая те­перь раз­ни­ца? – не­ожи­дан­но ти­хо спра­шива­ет она, - Ты ведь – ушел, Ли… ушел и ос­та­вил ме­ня раз­би­рать­ся с тем, что бы­ло…   
\- Ник­то, кро­ме те­бя, Ка­ра! – он не со­бира­ет­ся се­год­ня сда­вать­ся, слиш­ком мно­го по­раже­ний за день, - В том бес­по­ряд­ке, что зо­вет­ся тво­ей жизнью, ра­зоб­рать­ся мо­жешь толь­ко ты! – ее удар он про­пус­ка­ет, но реф­лексы сра­баты­ва­ют и ку­лак выб­ра­сыва­ет­ся сам по се­бе, опе­режая мозг… и вот уже оба ути­ра­ют юш­ку из рас­ква­шен­но­го но­са и раз­би­той гу­бы…  
\- Смир­но! Прек­ра­тить ру­коп­рикладс­тво! – ком­мандер при­меня­ет про­верен­ное вре­менем средс­тво, зас­тавляя вспом­нить о во­ен­ной дис­ципли­не. – Ухо­ди, Ли…  
\- Что?! Ты вы­гоня­ешь – ме­ня?!   
\- Ты – мой сын, она – моя дочь, - все так­же не­поко­леби­мо-уве­рен­ный в собс­твен­ной пра­воте, от­ве­ча­ет ему отец, - вы­бор оче­виден. Ухо­ди.  
\- Сэр… - пы­та­ет­ся все же встрять она, тут же по­лучая в от­вет злую ус­мешку Ли, - Не нап­ря­гай­ся, Ка­ра… ты это зас­лу­жила тяж­ким тру­дом… нас­лаждай­ся!   
  
Каж­дое сло­во – как по­щечи­на… каж­дое сло­во – но­вый гвоздь, вби­тый в крыш­ку… с каж­дым ша­гом все глуб­же про­пасть… Все! Кон­че­но! Все... Кон­че­но… Все? Кон­че­но?


End file.
